Modern motor vehicle interior components are becoming more and more adaptable as designers improve their understanding of human ergonomics, posture, and comfortability. Motor vehicle interior components have long included a console, typically positioned between the driver and front passenger seating positions, where the center console is often provided with an enclosed compartment that may be opened and closed by the motor vehicle users to store articles. Such consoles may include functional features, such as gear shifters, and convenience features, such as cup holders. For any given motor vehicle make and model, these consoles further represent a significant styling element of the modern motor vehicle interior. As such, prior consoles were commonly designed to conform with or support a particular overall motor vehicle interior design for the given motor vehicle make and model, and were fabricated and assembled as an essentially preconfigured and fixed structure to complete the overall motor vehicle interior design. However, the motor vehicle users of such consoles were unable to configure the console to their particular needs and tastes. Thus, a motor vehicle console that allows the motor vehicle user to customize the functional and convenience features of the console to their particular needs and tastes is desired.